motu_patlufandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Man
Bad Man is John’s supposed twin brother. He only appeared in the early episodes Cross Connection and Dance Competition. He tells Motu and Patlu that people call him ’BM’ and ‘Bad DV’ with ”love”. What ‘DV’ means is unknown. Description He is a terrorist that wanted to explode Furfuri Nagar with a bomb he tried to purchase for five million rupees. He and his goons were being hunted down by the whole country. He was called by John to kill Motu and Patlu in his second appearance. Appearance Bad Man looks exactly like John with the same short height and weight as well as having eight rings on four fingers, a golden watch on his left hand, and owning a gun, with the only differences being is he has a shaved off head, mustache, and beard. In the first episode he appears in, he doesn’t have a mole, and he wore a lime green shirt with a red dragon graphic design, a brown boater hat, a brown belt with the digits ‘007’ on its buckle, bluish gray denim jeans, blue socks, and brown boots. In his second appearance, a mole appeared on his left cheek, he wore a forest green cap sideways with a giant treble clef note on the front and the initials ‘DJ’ on the side, a red sleeveless shirt with various stars and music notes as well with a large ‘007’ on the bottom, a white t-shirt underneath, has on a large gold chain, and slightly baggy gray pants. Personality He can be forgetful as he phoned Patlu twice, even though he told him he had the wrong number. Besides being not so bright, he enjoys dancing and singing, as he uses his turns to speak to show off his moves to the duo and turn his dialogue into lyrics almost every time. He can’t help himself from what he’s doing and is most likely unaware of his actions since his goons always have to tell him to stop being distracted. When he was hit by a briefcase, he jumped into conclusions of them being attacked and began running around in circles panicking. In his second appearance, he stopped singing and dancing, but he became absorbed over how he should present himself to others thanks to Patlu convincing him to catch him and Motu in a car (despite him driving in one when he took the duo out into the jungle). Trivia * In the description for Cross Connection, it states that Motu and Patlu found out that Bad Man is John’s twin brother. In the actual episode however, Motu asked him if he’s John himself but had shaven off his beard and mustache, but Bad Man ignored his question and only stated his name. John also didn’t appear at any point. * Even though he would never make another appearance in the show, John dressed up exactly like him in Motu Ki Son Chidiya as a disguise. * In the English recording for Dance Competition, he tells Motu and Patlu that people call him “buddy” short for Bad Man. Category:Jon's Family Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Characters Category:John's goons Category:John's gang Category:John's Goons Category:Bully Category:Mischievous Category:Residents Out of Furfuri Nagar